Mistakes
by Spannie
Summary: Harry is not Lily's son. He is the son of James Potter and Severus Snape. Rape, slash, mpreg, manipulative Dumbledore. Don't like, don't read. HPNL, SSJP, RWLL, HGGW Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes**

Harry was sitting on the windowsill of his bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive looking out of his window and contemplating how fucked up his life had become. His uncle had raped him again that night and had given him the worst beating Harry had ever received. He was crying silently wishing that things were different, that his papa was there to protect him like he should be.

His papa of course was Severus Snape. James and Lily Potter were never married to each other; it was a ploy to stop Voldemort from finding out Severus was a spy for Dumbledore. James and Severus were married at the end of their seventh year, a fact known only to Dumbledore and Lily. 2 months later Severus conceived Harry and 9 months later Harry was born. Lily and James pretended to get married and have a son to protect Severus and Harry. A year later the prophecy was created and Harry had to go into hiding, something Severus could not afford to be discovered by Voldemort. He planned to remove all his memories of his marriage to James and of his son to protect him. James persuaded him not to and told him that he, Lily and Harry would go under the Fidelius. The events afterwards were too painful to remember. In the end all that mattered was the fact that Severus thought Harry didn't remember but he did. He remembered all of it. He remembered life at the Dursley's, being beaten up by Vernon and Dudley praying to every god known to man that his papa would come but he never did and Harry ended up believing he was dead. Until, of course, when he arrived at Hogwarts and his father was there.

All through his years at Hogwarts Harry forgave his father absolutely everything because he believed his papa didn't know what the Dursley's were like and thought he was safe there, especially when Harry knew that Voldemort would eventually come back and that he would have to destroy him. Oh yes, Harry always knew he had to destroy Voldemort and had always been a natural occlumens. Why then do you ask did he receive a false vision of Sirius in danger? The answer to that is, he had let his father see certain images of his past in the hope that his father would realise how much Harry needed him. His father did not even try to teach him properly, he literally raped Harry's mind lesson after lesson and Harry's shields were weakened enough for Voldemort to discover that Sirius was one of the most important people to him. Harry was devastated and blamed his father because he did the one thing Harry couldn't forgive.

So here was Harry at his window wishing he were at Potter Manor with his family. He missed them: his fiancée Neville Longbottom and their 1 year old daughter Sophie (Harry carried her), his brother (blood ritual) Ron Weasley and his fiancée Luna Lovegood, his sister (blood ritual) Hermione Granger and her girlfriend Ginny Weasley, his godmother Poppy Pomphrey and his second godfather Remus Lupin. They all knew the truth about Harry's parentage. Harry had told them all at the end of 3rd year. He'd needed them to know that he had known about Sirius's innocence all along and thus ended up telling them the truth. He needed them now but most of all he needed his godfather. He needed Sirius.

Suddenly he heard his uncle slam into his room. He was flung into the wall and his uncle grabbed him to pull down his trousers but he was stopped. A familiar grim like dog stopped him.

"Sirius? Y-you're alive?" Harry whispered and the dog turned back into Sirius. Harry flew into his arms and started crying hysterically. He fell asleep in the arms of his beloved godfather who then apparated them both to Harry and Neville's bedroom at Potter Manor. He explained to Neville what had happened and went to tell Remus he was alive before preparing for a meeting with the man responsible for most of Harry's suffering: his papa, Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistakes**

**Chapter 2**

It was 4pm and Sirius was furious. The more he tried to calm down the angrier he got and he decided it was time to do something he should have done long ago, confront Severus Snape about his son Alexander, aka Harry Potter.

"Hogwarts. Severus Snape's Quarters!" He shouted and flooed to Snape's quarters. It was time to confront him for what he had done to Alex. He landed and immediately saw the image of the hated Potions Master looking curiously at him and the image of Albus Dumbledore with that infuriating twinkle in his eye.

"Black? How the hell are you alive? And for that matter, what the hell are you doing in MY quarters?"

"I'm alive because it wasn't my time to die and my godson still needed me. Why I'm in your quarters is not such an easy thing to answer. I suppose I should start at the beginning. With the person who this all emanates from: Alexander Snape."

"A-Alexander Snape? How do you k-know about Alex?"

"I think the answer to that would be how does Alex still remember everything that happened before his dad's death."

"H-he remembers? Alex … I suppose its Harry now … remembers? But he was just a baby."

"You forget whose son he is. He remembers you telling James that you were going to have your memories removed. He remembers James begging you not to and you agreeing. He remembers you telling James and Severus the prophecy Dumbledore. He remembers the switching of secret keepers. He remembers everything and he always has."

"What? But why didn't he tell anybody?"

"Because for 10 years he had to listen to the Dursleys tell him he was worthless and that his parents didn't love him. He never believed them until his uncle turned him into his personal punch bag and play toy. Alex ended up believing you dead so kept up the pretence of Alex Potter to protect himself. But do you want to hear the funny part? When he got to Hogwarts, guess who was sitting at the head table but his papa. Do you know what that did to Alex to see you there and know that you hadn't come to claim him? But he forgave you because he talked himself into believing that you hadn't gotten over your grief for James and found it hard to have any reminder of him. After your first lesson and your humiliation of him, he persuaded himself that you were just disappointed that he did not have your potions skills so were a little out of spirits.

Second year, you told Malfoy to conjure that snake. You ousted him as a Parselmouth caused him to be publicly accused of being the heir of Slytherin. Do you know what that did to him? Especially when he always knew he was the heir of both him and Gryffindor? He was terrified he was turning into the one thing he feared the most and you weren't there but he persuaded himself to believe that you hadn't meant to oust him. That you merely didn't know he could speak Parsletongue and it was an accident that he was ousted. In third year he forgave you when you interrupted me explaining to Alex and crew about the Fidelius. You lost them time and caused Lupin to forget the Wolfsbane. Then you tried to get me arrested and have the kiss given to me but Alex merely forgave you again, convincing himself that you were trying to protect him because you didn't know the truth of the swap.

Then there was fourth year when you threatened to question him under veritiserum. He forgave you again because he decided you just wanted to find out about his life. Before you ask, it was at the end of his third year that he told the rest of our family the truth and I have thus known for that long. I don't know why the hell I'm telling you this and I've never understood why he forgave you all the time. Goddamit you don't deserve it and you never have!"

"Oh my god. I have to see him, to explain to him. If he forgave me all those other infractions, could he forgive me for not telling him the truth before?"

"Unlikely because you forget 5th year and Occlumency. Firstly, what you need to know is that Alex is a natural occlumens. He removed the shields to his outer layer in the hope that you would see some of the Dursley's treatment of him and realise that he needed you."

"Oh my god. I weakened the inner shield with my attacks didn't I?"

"Yes you did but it wouldn't have happened would it if you hadn't literally raped his mind night after night. Your luckily you didn't destroy that shield completely or damage his inner most shield. But you did cause Voldemort to find out about Alex's feelings for me; you did cause that fake vision to get through. That's something Alex can't forgive and it's tearing him apart because he can't. I came here to rant at you for hurting him, hoping it would make me feel better but it isn't. All it's doing is making me realise how much Alex needs me now he knows that his papa doesn't care." Sirius said before turning back towards the fire.

"No please wait. Please take me to my son. I need to explain. I need to tell him that I love him. Please take me to him."

"Alright. Step into the fire and says New Marauders." Sirius said and watched Severus go before he to left. When they arrived it was to see a very angry Neville Longbottom being restrained from attacking the Dursleys by an equally angry Ron Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistakes**

**Chapter 3**

"Nev don't! You know its not what Alex would want! Please Nev, listen to me."

"You're right Ron I'm sorry but I still want to know what the hell they are doing here and how they got here!"

"I don't … Sirius? You're back early but what the fucking hell is he doing here? Your lucky Alex is asleep, it is not a good thing for him to be here at the moment."

"I know but you and I both know that Alex needs to see his father and sort things out in his mind. What's more he could be the key to bringing James back. But enough of that, I agree with Neville, what the fucking hell are these _things _doing here?"

"Privet Drive was attacked. The order was called. I knew that no matter what they did Harry wouldn't want them killed so I brought them here. Don't worry they're going to the dungeons." Remus said before apparating the three of them to the dungeons of the manor. Not before time either because Alex walked in moments later.

"Guys what's going on you woke Sophie with all your shouting. Oh my god. What's he doing here?" Alex said and backed against the wall trembling with tears.

"I went to see him. I told him that you knew the truth. He begged to come here and explain to you his reasons for doing what he did."

"I-I-I… Sirius, Nev, Ron, will you leave for a while. I think that my papa and I need time alone to … to talk." Harry said so quietly that the others could barely hear him. Sirius approached and pulled the trembling boy to him, he pulled away moments later and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Ron hugged his brother and Neville kissed him gently before leaving. Severus was startled by this and turned to Harry for explanations.

"A Longbottom? Harry you do know you could do better don't you?"

"Shut up! You have no right to even be here let alone question my choice of a life partner who also happens to be the father of MY daughter!"

"D-daughter?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe I just told you that!"

"Can I see her? Please, I'd like to be part of your life again. I'd like to make up for everything I did to you. Let me explain at least. The ministry captured m-me shortly after Godric's Hollow was destroyed. Albus spoke for me and I was freed but he told me that I couldn't risk taking you in, that if I did he'd have me sent back to Azkaban and you given to the same orphanage Voldemort was in. I didn't want that to happen to you. I told myself that you'd never remember me so it wouldn't hurt so much. I told myself to be as horrible as I possibly could be to you so that you wouldn't remember anything. I know what I did last year was wrong but I didn't know that you were a natural occlumens. I was just trying to make you hate me more in the hope that I may end up hating you instead of having this empty feeling of love unrequited when I looked at you. I'm so sorry for what I did to you but I was trying to protect you Harry however stupid that may sound."

"My name's Alex, as you well know … papa." Alex said after a long silence.

"Alex?" Severus whispered hoarsely voice filled with hope. Alex (Harry) ran into his father's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. The two continued to talk and Severus discovered the truth about the Dursleys. He was furious and decided it was time he left Dumbledore's service to protect his son, as a father should.

"Alex, I'm leaving the Death Eaters because I want to be your papa again. Like I always should have been."

"Papa? Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yes but what was Sirius talking about earlier about trying to bring James back?"

"Well for the last year or so since Voldemort's resurrection I've been investigating ways to bring the dead back to life. What we're intending to attempt is a light form of Necromancy. Before you go off on one let me explain. This spell, if used correctly, brings the person back from a sort of limbo I guess. That's what Avada Kedavra does, it doesn't kill the victim just sends them to an eternity in Limbo. I can do the spell work and bring Dad, Auntie Lily and Cedric back but I need some of your blood to open the portal. The spell requires the blood of one of the victim's children and the blood of the same victim's spouse. Once that's done, I do the spell work with Nev as my back up in case I can't finish the incantation. Will you help me to bring my dad back?"

"Yes Alex I will. When can we start?"

"Well why don't I introduce you to Sophie and you can meet the other people living here before we go any further. You can come in now Sirius, I know you're using an extendable ear."

"Sorry Harry! Nev just went to get Sophie. Does this mean we can bring James back tonight and that Snape is on our side?"

"Yes we can bring dad, Auntie Lily and Cedric back tonight but lets go and sit down for a bit and papa can be introduced to Sophie."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This was the hardest chapter for me to write so I hope you like it. All reviews are welcome and I am glad that you all like it.

**Mistakes**

**Chapter 4**

The group spent an enjoyable time getting to know one another. Neville and Severus found that when they were not in a classroom setting they had a lot in common, predominantly their love for Alex. Sophie immediately took a shine to her grandpapa and spent the majority of the afternoon with him. Later, once Sophie was safely tucked up warm in bed with the monitoring charms set up, Alex lead the group to the ballroom where they set everything up for the ritual. Ron, Luna and Hermione formed a triangle around Alex, Severus and Neville, while Ginny, Remus and Sirius formed a larger triangle surrounding them all. Poppy stood at a safe distance with five beds ready and waiting for the people who were brought back in case it was necessary for them to lie down. After a long discussion it had been decided that the returning of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt would prove beneficial also. Alex sat cross-legged on the floor with Neville and Severus standing by his shoulders. Alex and Severus then proceeded to cut their hands and Alex started chanting in Parseltongue:

"By the blood of the spouse return to me that which was lost,

By the blood of the son return to me that which was lost,

By the love of those present return to me that which was lost,

Return to me that which was lost,

Return to me James Andrew Potter-Snape

Return to me Lily Marie Evans

Return to me Cedric Amos Diggory,

Return to me Gideon Frederick Prewitt

Return to me Fabian George Prewitt,

By the blood of the spouse return to me that which was lost,

By the blood of the son return to me that which was lost,

By the love of those present return to me that which was lost,

Return to me that which was lost!"

Alex looked up to see a portal open and 5 people walk out before he passed out from the exhaustion at the amount of power necessary to return the 5 people to life. Severus hastened forward and picked up his son and took him over to a bed so that Poppy could check on him. He turned around moments later to see the 5 people they had worked so hard to bring back standing in shock looking at him and the bed where he had laid his young son. Neville decided now was the time to explain things before Alex woke up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, perhaps we could take this to Alex's study. It would be far more comfortable for us to have this conversation there rather than here." They all nodded and Neville picked Alex up, after Poppy gave him the okay, and carried him to the study. Once they were all settled he spoke up once more. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sure most of you know each other but perhaps it would be beneficial for us to make some introductions. I am Neville Frank Longbottom, fiancée of Harry James Potter aka Alexander Matthew Potter-Snape."

"Severus Altair Potter-Snape, husband, before to day widower, to James Andrew Potter-Snape and father to Alex Snape."

"Sirius Orion Black, fiancée of Remus John Lupin and godfather to Alex Snape."

"Remus John Lupin, fiancée of Siri Black and second godfather to Alex Snape."

"Ronald Billius Weasley, fiancée of Luna Emerald Lovegood and best friend/blood brother to Alex Snape."

"Luna Emerald Lovegood, fiancée of Ron Weasley and close friend to Alex Snape."

"Hermione Jane Granger, girlfriend of Ginerva Molly Weasley and best friend/blood sister to Alex Snape.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, girlfriend of Hermione Granger and close friend to Alex Snape."

"Poppy Louise Pomphrey, unmarried and unattached and godmother to Alex Snape.

"J-James A-Andrew Potter-Snape, husband of Severus Altair Snape and father of Alex Snape."

"L-Lily M-Marie Evans, single, close friend to James and Severus and godmother to Alex."

"Cedric Diggory, best friend to Alex Snape, formerly known as Harry Potter."

"Fabian Prewitt, single and I believe uncle to Ron and Ginny Weasley."

"Gideon Prewitt, single and I believe uncle to Ron and Ginny Weasley. Now could someone tell us what the hell is going on? Last thing I remember is seeing green light coming towards me and now I'm sitting in a study with friends who look a lot older than they were when last I saw them and two children who I believe must be my niece and nephew but have no recollection of." Neville was about to answer but he was interrupted by a scream from Alex. He rushed over and pulled Alex to him. Alex clawed at his scar and screamed as if under the cruciatus curse. The newly returned adults and Severus sat in stunned silence as Ron, Sirius and Remus helped Neville physically restrain him, Hermione ran to the safe and pulled out various potions, Ginny conjured a cloth and some cold water to press on Alex's scar and Poppy and Luna moved all furniture out of the way of the suffering boy. It seemed like hours until Alex finally broke out of the vision but in reality it was only a few minutes.

"N-Nev? Oh god Nev, he- he… Oh god. He was torturing Bellatrix for her failure to capture me and get the prophecy and he's broken the death eaters out of Azkaban. Hermy, Ron get your families here now, they're going after them! Lu, get your dad from the Quibbler and bring him here! Go!!!! Before it's too late!!! GO!!! Nev, get to St Mungo's and bring your parents and Gran here. There are death eaters there who are dosing them with a drug to keep them catatonic. Quickly Nev! Bring them here and I'll activate the war shields!!" The group all hurried to do as ordered whilst Alex stumbled as quickly as he could to the safe and pulled out Slytherin's dagger.

"Alex, you not strong enough to do this!"

"Remy I have no choice! The shields must go up and you know I'm the only one with enough power to put them up. (Alex cut his hand once more) By the blood of the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin I command the war shields to rise. Let in only those with the express permission of Alexander Matthew Potter-Snape. Upon the crest of the family Potter I command the war shields to rise once more." Alex slumped slightly and Sirius rushed forward to steady him. Alex then turned to the others in the room and started in shock when he realised that the ritual had succeeded. Tears started to seep down his face and he unconsciously removed his glamour to become Alex Snape. James started when he realised just who this boy was and took a step forward.

"A-Alex? My baby boy? My Alex?"

"D-Daddy?" They said at the same time and Alex then threw himself at his beloved dad. "Oh god daddy I've missed you. I've worked so hard for the past year to find a way to bring you back from limbo and now I've finally done it. I've got my daddy back, not to mention my Auntie Lily and my best friend. Oh Molly is going to be so shocked when she sees Gideon and Fabian. I am so going to be in trouble with her for this!"

"Not to mention me Alexander Matthew Potter-Snape. Why didn't you tell me how bad the visions were?" Severus said angrily and Alex pulled away from his dad to turn face furious to his father.

"HOW DARE YOU??? HOW DARE YOU??? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME??? YOU LET DUMBLEDORE LEAVE ME AT THE DURSLEY'S FOR MERLINS SAKE!!!" Alex shouted and ran out of the door. Severus was shocked and felt incredibly guilty. James put 2 and 2 together and realised what had happened and also realised what could have happened at the Dursley's. He ignored his husband and turned to his best friends.

"Sirius, Remus, I know neither of you could have taken him but I need to know what you know of what happened at the Dursleys. I have no doubt that that evil lump of lard Petunia Evans married has abused Alex but did he… Oh god… did he r- rape my son?" Neither man could bear to answer their best friend so merely nodded. James broke down crying and ran out of the room after his beloved son. Severus was shocked at what he'd done and followed soon after, hoping to repair the damage he knew he had done.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hope you like this chapter. The song at the beginning is partially my own creation but it is based upon the song _Once Upon a December _from Anastasia Chapter 5 

Alex ran in tears to the nursery and to his beautiful little girl. He was angry with his father but also terrified he'd end up doing the same thing to his beautiful little Sophie as his father had done to him. She started to grizzle and held her small arms up to her daddy. He started to sing to her as he had so many times when she was very small.

_**All my life, I have dreamed,**_

_**To have them here beside me,**_

_**Now they're here, all I feel,**_

_**Is fear that I am not good enough!**_

_**Sophie, Sophie what if I,**_

_**Do to you what was done to me,**_

_**I can't bear that thought at all,**_

_**But still it really haunts me!**_

Alex rocked his beautiful girl softly in his arms and didn't realise his parents had entered when he started singing.

_**Sophie, Sophie what if I,**_

_**Do to you what was done to me,**_

_**I can't bear that thought at all,**_

_**But still it really haunts me!**_

_**Far Away Long Ago,**_

_**When I could still remember,**_

_**All those times they were there,**_

_**Before that horrible madman came.**_

_**Now they're here, all I feel,**_

_**Is fear that I am not good enough.**_

"Baby girl what if daddy isn't good enough? What if I do what Papa did or worse Vernon? I'm repulsed just thinking of it but what if that changes? What if I do that to you my sweet Sophie? You and Nev are the only bright sparks in my life sweetheart. What would I ever do without you?"

"You won't ever have to do without them Alex. Neville clearly loves you and you both clearly love this little girl. You are too innocent and pure of heart to become that vile rapist." James said emphatically with tears in his eyes.

"Innocent? What innocence? I lost what innocence I had on my 8th birthday when Vernon raped me for the first time and my heart has lost a bit of purity every year when I go back to Hogwarts and see my papa up at the Head Table knowing that he never came to save me from the Dursley's. Oh he had good reasons and my head knows that but my heart is another matter. Why do you think I brought you back? Oh it was my love and need for you but it was also the hope that having you here would make papa realise his mistakes and try to make things better. But you know what the first thing he does when he gets here is? He tells me that the man I love isn't good enough for me and then has the audacity to get angry with me for failing to inform him about my visions when there was something far more important happening!" Alex said, angry tears sliding down his face.

"Alex why did you never tell me? Why didn't you tell me knew?" Severus said and Alex gasped when he realised his father was in the room as well.

"I shouldn't have had to and I didn't tell you I knew because I was a scared sexually abused 11 year old boy who had believed for 10 long years that both his parents were dead not just his dad because, why would any parent leave their child with people who were not of any relation to them when they were still around to care for that child. I even protected you all those times in class when everyone wanted me to report you for the things you said to me, convincing myself that you were only protecting me. Well guess what, after that debacle over Occlumency last year the forgiving little boy is gone and this is all that's left. An abused boy who became a man before his time and has had enough! I should have known you could never change. That as soon as I did something you didn't like then you'd turn into the horrible snarky potions master you've been ever since dad died. Well he's back now and if you want this family back together then you've got a lot of work to do. I've spent the last 5 years of my life trying to mend this rift between us and rectify the horrible injustices done to us but I will not continue to do so. I want to enjoy my daughter's youth and what time I have with Neville. Now it is up to the two of you to fix this mess. I love you both. You're my daddy and my papa. I want a relationship with the both of you but I can't be the only one working for this objective anymore!" Alex said softly and firmly, tears rolling down his face.

"Alex I-I'm so sorry. I wish I could turn back the time and change the things I did but I can't. Alex I promise you I'll change and everything will be the way it was once more. I swear it to you Alex. We'll have our father son relationship again. I'm so sorry! Please Alex never forget that I am sorry!" Severus said tears streaking down his face.

"Alex I love you so much my darling boy. I left you once when Voldemort killed me and I will make that up to you. Your father will be sleeping on the couch for a couple of months but I love him and we'll make this work. As you said we are a family and we have to work to make this debacle right once more. Come lets go downstairs and see the others okay sweetheart." James said and the troubled family made their way downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Okay guys, sorry for the wait but things have been hectic since November. I was asked by several of you to have a chapter out by april at the latest so here you go! Enjoy!   
Mistakes 6 

When they arrived downstairs once more it was to find an enraged Neville about to run up the stairs and physically attack Severus for upsetting Alex. Alex couldn't help giggling but quickly sobered when Neville kissed him passionately. Alex was shocked but responded eagerly until they heard a cough from James. They broke apart blushing and turned to the obviously amused adults in the room.

"Nev that was quick. Where are your parents?"

"They're in your study Lex. I don't have enough power to bring them out of their catatonia. C-could you?"

"Of course I can Nev. Come on let's go do it now." Alex said and took his beloved's hand leading him to the study. The adults followed closely behind interested to see if Alex could actually do it, as it would take enormous amounts of power. When Alex walked in he walked straight over to Irena Longbottom and kissed her cheek before telling her where Sophie was if she wanted to go and see her great granddaughter. Irena left after giving Alex a hug and Alex moved so that he was stood directly between Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"Nev love I need you to ground me because this is going to take a lot of power." Alex said and Neville moved forward and took Alex's hands. "By the blood of Gryffindor's heir I command the enforced veil to be lifted from Frank and Alice Longbottom. By the blood of Gryffindor's heir I command it." Alex chanted and forced as much power as he could into the Longbottom's minds breaking the catatonia that had afflicted them for so long. Alex however was exhausted and collapsed shortly after the Longbottoms awoke. Neville smiled at him and picked him up taking him to the lounge. The adults all followed, Alice and Frank included. When they reached the lounge Neville lay Alex gently down on the sofa and kissed his forehead before turning to the adults.

"M-Mum? D-Dad?" Neville whispered pleading with them to recognise him as the baby they had been forced to leave behind so long ago. Both sets of eyes sparkled with recognition and tears started to fall out of Alice's eyes. She walked slowly forward and pulled the son she had gone insane to protect into her arms.

"N-Neville? Oh my son. I can't believe how big and handsome you've become. You look just like Frank, though maybe a little more handsome." Alice smiled at her son and kissed his forehead. Frank smiled at Alice's joke before he pulled his son into a tight hug. Neville had tears running down his face and decided that, apart from Sophie's birth, this was the best day of his life. The moment was spoiled though when Alex's terrified scream tore through the air. Neville ran to him but Alex bolted awake and ran out of the room screaming 'THE BURROW'. Neville, Sirius and Remus understood immediately and ran for the Portkey Alex had just created. The others followed soon after.

They took the Portkey to the Burrow and arrived in a scene of utter chaos. All the Weasley's were alive but injured and backed into a wall. Alex and Neville knew what they needed to do and ran to the centre of the chaos. They took each other's hands and chanted.

"Protect the lives of the light! By those that are soul bound protect the lives of the light!" Immediately a shield rose between the deatheaters and the Weasleys. Alex and Neville then sprang into action, decimating the death eaters as they went. When they had captured all of them Alex and Neville ran towards the others and healed any of the injured before transporting all of them to the manor where they would be safe. When they arrived Alex finally succumbed to the overwhelming day and burst into tears. Neville scooped his fiancée up into his arms and carried him to the sofa where they hugged until Alex finally calmed down. Alex dozed off soon after in his fiancées arms. James picked his son up and carried him upstairs to the room Neville said was theirs. James gently changed Alex and put him to bed, kissing his forehead before leaving the room. James then made his way downstairs where he found all the others talking quietly.

"Okay, I know the basics of my son's life and now I want to know the rest. What the hell has been going on since I was killed?" James was insistent on discovering his son's past.

"I…I think I should tell this story. I'm Neville if you hadn't already realised that and I am your son's soul mate and fiancée. To tell this story I am going to have to return to the beginning, to where it all started: Halloween 1981. Public assumption as to how Harry Potter survived that night is due to his mother's sacrifice. This is not in truth how Alexander Potter-Snape survived. Alex's magic and knowledge of how to use that magic, even as a one year old, coupled with his love for his parents and the need for revenge that even his young mind felt is what saved him. From what we can work out, his magic replied to his feelings and protected him, destroying Voldemort's body at the same time.

As you know, he was sent to the Dursley's because no one alive bar Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore knew the truth of Alex's parentage. Dumbledore used this as a way to control both father and son because he never suspected that Alex would retain any memories before his years with the Dursleys. Anyway, Alex was shipped off to the Dursleys under the pretence of blood protection where he was beaten almost daily and, starting on his 8th birthday, raped. On January 19th 1988 when he and I were both 7 I started going to the muggle primary school Alex went to with Hermione Granger. We knew immediately who the other was and recognised Hermione for what she was. We told her everything and worked on controlling our magic. Even at 7 years old we all knew that was to come. Alex told us everything and in turn I told Grams who did everything she could to help Alex until we started Hogwarts. We were best friends and were later to be joined by Ginny, Ron, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Luna.

On the 1st September 1991 we began Hogwarts at the tender age of 11. You all know what happened during those years or can easily find out but not everything went, as you would believe. I was always involved in the adventures that the 'Golden Trio' went on, as were Dean and Seamus and Ginny and Luna when they started Hogwarts but Alex modified the memories of any who found out to protect our secret, the secret of the Gryffindor Pack. You may say it was dangerous, after all he was only 11 when it started but Alex is the most powerful wizard alive and in perfect control of his magic. We kept up pretences in 3rd year with us studying Care of Magical Creatures and Divination but in private we were studying Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. This was also the year that Alex and I started dating. As everyone knows, we found out about Sirius at the end of this year, a secret Alex had hidden even from us in order to protect his beloved godfather, and from that moment on Poppy, Remus and Sirius knew the truth about the Gryffindor Pack.

Any argument we were seen to be having within the pack was a ploy to more easily hide the truth of things. Alex fell pregnant during November of our 4th year and it was our combined magic and Cedric's that protected him. Yes, Cedric knew the truth and I am glad to say that you no longer have to hide my old friend. Anyway moving on, our combined magic protected Sophie from the abuse her dad suffered under the Dursley's 'care' until he gave birth on 14th July last year. Grams and I took her to safety here at Potter Manor with Poppy and Luna whilst Alex, Ron, Hermione and Ginny visited as often as possible. We took two elves into our employ that had previously been working at Hogwarts. This was done to ensure that we could have someone to look after Sophie whilst we were in class without arousing suspicion as to why they were in the school. We smuggled her in via our two elves and hid her in the secret tower belonging to Godric Gryffindor, one only his heir and their trusted allies could see. We lived there with her and used Seamus, Dean and Ron as our cover.

The year passed, as all of you know, with much interference from the ministry and Delores Umbridge. Alex was forced to take Occlumency lessons from his father and, in hopes of making his father see the bad treatment of the Dursleys and removing him from their 'care', Alex lowered his outer walls. His father literally mind raped Alex every lesson and weakened the inner walls enough for Voldemort to slip a false vision through of Sirius being tortured. Alex didn't know it was a trap so the eight of us in the Gryffindor Pack went to the department of mysteries where Alex was forced to watch his beloved godfather fall through the veil and die. Fortunately, regardless of his grief Alex was able to modify the memories of all the order members present, bar Remus, into believing that only the 6 of us present here went.

As you can all guess, Sirius returned from the veil not one day ago and removed Alex from the Dursley's and brought him here. Not before time I might add as Alex's magic was weakening due to his uncle's abuse and he may not have been able to protect our unborn twins much longer. Which brings us back to today. Alex completed the ritual that would bring the 6 of you here who were previously dead back from limbo. He also saved you mum, dad from the comatose state you were in and saved the Weasley's from the death eater who would destroy them." Neville finished his story but before anyone could say anything further they were interrupted by an urgent floo call from Dean telling Neville that he and Seamus had been found out by their parents and were in grave danger. As such Neville removed the war shield that prevented flooing, an option he had, only because he was Alex's soul mate, and Dean and Seamus flooed to safety.


End file.
